A variety of methods and devices for collecting coins and receipts from the fare boxes of various public transportation vehicles such as buses are taught in the art.
It is known in the art to pneumatically transfer the contents of the fare box of a public transit bus to a processing center where the coins are sorted according to their denomination into compartments within a vault. Specifically, a conduit having a probe at one end is connected to the fare box and sucks the coins via a vacuum towards a processing center at the other end of the conduit. It is also known in the art to transmit the data of the fare box or of the vault (storage unit) to a central processing centre which can receive data regarding all buses and all routes. In other systems
A drawback of known systems is that the removal or collection of coins from the fare box cannot be modulated based on the contents therein providing systems which are inconvenient and sometimes incapable of removing all the contents of the fare box and other times damaging the tickets in the fare box by using too much suction.